An Empty Box
by LongHardRoadOuttaHell
Summary: For Holly’s theme in the ZA Write Off. Troy and Gabriella deal with a real tragedy, they’re out of condoms!


Summary: For Holly's theme in the ZA Write Off. Troy and Gabriella deal with a real tragedy, they're out of condoms!

**A/N: Okay, I'm not entirely sure if I like this… it just seems a little off to me, but meh. This is for Holly's theme for the ZA Write Off. She wanted us to ****write a one-shot about Troy and Gabriella in the aftermath of a tragedy. Now I was going to stretch my mind and write an actual sad tragedy, but this idea wouldn't go away, and I haven't written a mindless sex scene in a while! Now not that I'm hinting for reviews, but I hear it's a certain author's birthday so you could wish her a happy birthday by hitting the purple button at the bottom of your screen (and tell me what you think of the story at the same time ;) )!**

Gabriella Montez sighed softly as she took in the familiar landmarks that her boyfriend of five years Troy was driving them past. The pair had just endured a 3 hour lunch with Troy's family, not just his parents, but his grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins as well.

"Are you alright, babe? You look a little… flushed," Troy commented, shifting his gaze to rest on his girlfriend for a few seconds.

Gabriella nodded her head. "I'm fine, watch the road, wildcat." There was no way she was going to admit to him why she had pink tinged cheeks and a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead. Forcing herself not to look over at him, knowing it would worsen her situation Gabriella took a deep breath and tried to focus on the road ahead, knowing they were close to home where she could finally let him know why she had been so restless all afternoon.

It had started when Troy had come downstairs dressed in a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a crisp white shirt with his dark blue tie in his hands. He'd asked her to tie his tie, the soft blush that covered his cheeks as she teased him for being 22 and unable to do it himself sent trembled through Gabriella's body, and things had only escalated from there.

On the drive to his parents house Troy had rested his hand on her thigh, his thumb drawing circles against the soft material of her sundress that covered her body. Gabriella had the hard task of keeping her breathing regulated so that Troy wouldn't suspect what he was doing to her body because otherwise they would never make it to lunch on time.

Then while they were waiting for lunch to be served Gabriella and Troy went outside with Troy's younger cousins and uncles so the males could have a quick game of basketball. One would think Gabriella would be used to seeing Troy running around a court, whether one in the backyard or one packed to the brim of NBA fans, but seeing Troy with his muscles flexing in all the right places and a soft layer of perspiration forming on his body as he shot baskets was still enough to make Gabriella's heart race and her body to pulse with need, and thus her predicament continued.

After lunch had been eaten the younger kids had gone outside to play in the backyard and Troy and Gabriella had gone into the living room with the adults. There were more people than seats available so Troy had sat on the ground with his back against the wall for support and he pulled Gabriella down to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around her, playing with the hem of her dress while they listened to the adults conversations and answered the few questions directed to them about their lives at college. Gabriella hadn't been able to concentrate, wanting nothing more than for Troy to tug her dress off her body and do unspeakable things to her, things that she really shouldn't have been thinking about in the company of his family.

All these things plus more were the reason as to why Gabriella was so keen to get home and to finally be alone with Troy. Normally Gabriella was very conservative when it came to sex, preferring to let Troy make the first moves and to take control, but she knew tonight would be different. After being left needy all day Gabriella wasn't prepared to wait for Troy to make the first moves or even to let him have control. Tonight it would be Gabriella's way or the high way.

After what seemed like a lifetime Troy pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building. Gabriella wasted no time getting out of the car, slinging her handbag over her arm and waiting impatiently at the end of the car for Troy to take his sweet time getting out and making sure the car was locked before he joined her.

Troy took Gabriella's hand in his own, locking their fingers together as he casually strolled towards the apartment building and Gabriella resisted the temptation to pull him along to get him to hurry up. When they got inside they headed towards the elevators only to see a sign saying they were out of order until the next morning. Gabriella held in the scream she wanted to let out knowing they now had to walk up to the 5th floor where their apartment was.

Troy chuckled at his girlfriend's obvious annoyance. "Ella, you go for a run every single morning and you're annoyed at having to walk up a few flights of stairs?" He teased.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, as she pulled him towards the stairs, stopping herself from taking them two at a time and giving away her eagerness to Troy. After another lifetime the pair were standing outside their apartment door and Troy was taking his time to get the keys from his pocket and unlocking the door causing Gabriella to shift her weight anxiously from foot to foot.

Once the door was open Troy let Gabriella enter first and she dropped her bag to the floor just inside the door, not caring that her cell phone and ipod were inside.

Troy barely closed the door before Gabriella was pressed into him, capturing his lips with her own in a passion filled kiss, one she had been waiting all day to give him.

Troy let Gabriella take control of the kiss, opening his lips to grant her access as she bit down softly on his bottom lip, he loved the feel of her tongue dominating his as her small hands started to tug at his tie, making quick work of the knot she had tied it into that morning and dropping the offending article to the floor before her hands started to push the buttons of his shirt through the holes, one hand moving to caress his exposed skin as the other continued until all the buttons were open.

Gabriella slammed her lips back against Troy's as she pushed her hands under the fabric of his shirt that covered his shoulders, pulling him gently along as she walked backwards towards their bedroom, eventually pushing his shirt to the floor as Troy got the hint to walk.

Within minutes Gabriella, wearing only a pair of red lacy underwear was straddling a boxer clad Troy on their king sized bed that took up most of the bedroom.

Troy tried to flip their bodies, but Gabriella was quick and dug her knees slightly into his waist, trailing her lips from Troy's mouth to his ear.

"Not tonight, I'm in charge," she whispered huskily before biting down on the soft lobe causing Troy to let out a groan at the way she was taking charge and what she was doing to his body in doing so.

Gabriella shimmied down Troy's legs, pulling his boxers down with her, discarding them when she rid his body of them. Gabriella expertly removed the lacy barrier between their bodies before she positioned herself back on Troy, kissing him deeply as she positioned herself over his erect member.

"Babe, we need a condom," Troy panted out, hating to ruin the moment but knowing that he'd rather that then have her end up pregnant still in college.

Gabriella reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer that they kept the condoms in.

"Did you move them? They're not in here," she pointed out, getting off Troy's body to have a better look.

"I didn't move them, are you sure they're not in there? There should be a few left in the box."

"None," Gabriella answered.

"Fuck!" Troy groaned.

"How could you forget to buy them?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, I swear we had some left!" Troy let out another groan.

"Well I'm not going without now, we'll just have to improvise," Gabriella said with a soft giggle.

"Improvise?" Troy asked with a smirk and Gabriella nodded, sliding down the bed until she was between Troy's legs

"Uh huh," Gabriella said slowly, wrapping her small hand around the base of Troy's erection.

Troy reached his hand down to tangle in Gabriella's dark curls, lifting her head up until blue eyes met brown.

"Show me," he whispered huskily.

Gabriella slowly moved her hand up Troy's shaft and then brought it back down at the same speed, planning to make him as worked up as she had been all day. She carried on a few more strokes until Troy groaned deeply.

"Fuck, El!" He cried out and Gabriella ducked her head, taking his head in her hot mouth tasting his salty precum that had formed.

Troy dropped his hand from Gabriella's hair and clenched his fists at his side as Gabriella started to expertly suck and bob her head, her plan to tease him forgotten as she worked her best to provide him with pleasure.

All too soon Troy's body went rigid and his seed filled Gabriella's mouth. Releasing him with a soft pop Gabriella swallowed as she moved back up the bed to be laying with Troy.

Troy quickly attached his lips to Gabriella's, loving the taste of himself in her mouth, and knowing that Gabriella loved when he kissed her afterwards. Troy flipped himself on top of Gabriella, skimming his lips across her cheek until he reached the soft skin of her neck.

Gabriella's back arched as Troy sucked harshly on her neck, his teeth sinking into the soft skin.

"Troy," she whimpered.

Troy smirked against her neck, kissing down her neck, over the swell of her breasts and taking her left nipple into his mouth.

Gabriella was so focused on the feel of his mouth on her breasts that she hadn't felt Troy's fingers floating down her body until they reached her core. Slipping two fingers into Gabriella, Troy switched his mouth to her other nipple, increasing her pleasure as he started to slowly move his fingers in her.

Gabriella gasped as she felt her orgasm building rapidly, hurried by the wait she'd had all day to receive her pleasure.

Gabriella chanted Troy's name as she came, feeling his fingers move faster in her until her body slumped into the bed.

But just as she was coming off her high she felt Troy's body weight leave her and she looked to see where he had gone.

Troy was perched between her legs, smiling wickedly at her.

"What are you… ohhhh!" Gabriella's sentence morphed into a moan as Troy lowered his head, tasting her sweet juices.

Troy took Gabriella's leg and lifted it to his shoulder, allowing him to enter deeper into her, twirling his tongue as he did so.

Gabriella clenched her eyes shut as she focused on the pleasures Troy was evoking in her, this was an act they didn't engage in often and Gabriella couldn't remember why they usually skipped it.

It wasn't long until Gabriella's second orgasm was approaching and her chants filled the room as Troy brought his thumb up to rub on her sensitive bundle of nerves, causing her orgasm to wash over her, her leg tightening around Troy's neck drawing him deeper to her.

As Gabriella panted Troy scrambled back up to be hovering over her once more.

"I'll buy some condoms tomorrow," he promised, kissing her softly.

"Good idea, wildcat," Gabriella giggled, bringing his mouth back down to her own.


End file.
